Blaine O'Malley
Blaine O'Malley is Amber O'Malley's controlling and morally bankrupt father in Shortpacked! and Dumbing of Age. No matter which continuity you're in, an appearance by Blaine can only mean Bad Things are about to go down. Shortpacked! Blaine was Stacy O'Malley's domineering, openly abusive husband. Though he claimed to be a distributor for Kay-Bee Toys, he was in fact heavily involved in illicit dealings with the Korean mafia. Blaine was also serially unfaithful, pursuing relationships with the daughters of his Korean "partners" as well as an unspecified number of other women. Exactly how many illegitimate children Blaine fathered over the years has never been revealed, but their number includes Faz as well as McAwesome's employees Rose and Zaph. While he was merciless towards his wife, Amber got off comparatively easy, only having to suffer his verbal abuse. However, that verbal abuse swiftly turned physical when he caught her in bed with a boy and punched her hard enough to send her to the hospital. Following this incident, Amber's mother relocated her to an apartment where Blaine couldn't find her, but Amber's guilt eventually got the better of her and she called her father to pick her up. Ethan Siegal pursued them, but was no match for Blaine, who laid him out with a single punch. Luckily, the police chose that moment to arrive and arrest Blaine on a range of charges, including financial fraud and assault. Stacy subsequently divorced him. Blaine reappeared in Amber's life many years later after Robin DeSanto pulled the store's Drama Tag, though Ethan quickly escorted him to the door before anything serious could happen. This would be the last time Amber saw her father alive in the strip. Blaine later dies of a well-deserved heart attack. At his funeral, Amber took some pleasure in informing his old friends and acquaintances just what a shitlord her father actually was. Trivia *Based on comments he made to Ethan during his first appearance, Blaine may be a veteran. Dumbing of Age Blaine showed up on-campus during the Freshman Family Weekend arc, accompanied by his stepson Faz. His visit was quickly revealed to be nothing more than a power play; after Amber asked him to leave, he bluntly informed her that since he paid for her room and tuition, he "owned" her. Amber responded by punching her father square in the face and then running off. Noticing the commotion, Ruth attempted to intervene, but was quickly taken out of commission by detox-related nausea. Billie eventually tracked him down, allowing Asma to escort him off-campus. Afterwards, Blaine made several attempts to sneak back into IU, and eventually convinced Danny Wilcox to set up a meeting with Amber at an off-campus McDonald's. He was surprised when Amazi-Girl showed up instead and proceeded to pound him to a pulp. The attack broke several of his ribs and put Blaine in the hospital until further notice. Ruth offered Amber a high five to celebrate. After Blaine recovers from his injuries, he meets up with Ross to come up with a plan to get their daughters back. Several hours later they go on to have a confrontation outside with Mike and Amazi-Girl during the double Birthday party, and Blaine decides to don a mask, wear body armor and generally talk like a superhero villain, to fight the vigilante. They fight, with Blaine seeming to gain the upper hand, but Mike tackles and throws himself and Blaine off some fire-escape stairs. How this incident was resolved is still unclear. Trivia *Blaine apparently remarried to Yuri after Stacy divorced him. *In this continuity, Amber is Blaine's only biological child. *He's no longer allowed on-campus. *Blaine's most of why Amazi-Girl exists. *According to Mike, Blaine is involved with the mob in this continuity. It is unknown if it is the Korean Mob or not. Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Shortpacked! Category:Dumbing of Age